Zseniális ötletek tárháza
Előadástartó szeminárium Milyen szép is lenne egy olyan egyetemi óra, melyen tulajdonképpen nincs is egyetemi tanár. (Vagy ha van, akkor sem tanít.) Annyi lenne a lényeg, hogy ezt a tárgyat annyian vehetik fel, ahány hétből áll a szemeszter, és minden hallgatónak meg kell tartania 1-1 órát. Miről? Az tök mindegy, valamiről, amiről tud beszélni. Ez egyszerre lenne jó az ilyen és ehhez hasonló helyzetek megszokására/gyakorlásásra, és még ismeretterjesztő is, hiszen mindenki arról beszélhet másfél órát, amiről csak szeretne. Az órák végén, vagy esetleg az utolsó 10 percben hallgató hallgatók kitöltenek egy ívet, vagy véleményt írnak, hogy milyen volt az előadás, ebből tanulhat az előadó. Toldi GYM Milyen szép is lenne egy -hogy úgy mondjam- magyaros, Toldi témájú edzőterem. A húzódzkodók szép fémrudak lennének, melyeket Toldi szobrok fognak egy kézzel, természetesen Buda felé mutatva, a felszerelhető súlyok mind malomkövek lennének és más ehhez hasonló dolgokkal lenne teli a terem. Mortal Kombat EKE Ha majd elvégzem az egyetemet, akkor csinálnom kell egy fotómontázs féleséget a hat (Vagy 7, 8) év képeiből. Az egész alatt a Mortal Kombat zenéje megy majd, amiben azt ordibálják, hogy 'Mortal kombaaat' és 'Test your might'. Lesz olyan rész, ahol az alapvető arcade ladder is benne lesz, ahogyan megy felfelé, és az ellenfelek helyére a tanárok kerülnek, legtetejére (A bossok helyére) mennek majd a legszivatósabbak. A videó többi része a rengetek hülyeségből fog állni, amit az egyetemi évek alatt csináltam, valamint néhol közben halványan megjelennek átfedésben olyan videók, ahol mondjuk idegből írok valamit, mintha vizsga lenne, vagy ilyesmi. Élesszájú bögre Azért lenne jó egy élesszájú bögre, mert azzal lehetne meríteni egy szeletet a Balatonból. Tanári lista Szeretnék írni egy óriási listát, ahol olyan tárgyak, valamint képességek vannak felsorolva, melyeknek nincs közvetlen kapcsolatuk a tanítással, de azt hinnénk, hogy minden tanárnak van. Ilyen például a tűzőgép, szemüveg, vagy egy kedvenc toll. Minden tétel be lenne pontozva valamilyen rendszer alapján, aztán ki lehetne töltetni a tanárokkal. Nem tudom mi értelme lenne. Hivatkozás Egyszer írni szeretnék egy könyvet, amelyben igazából tök mindegy, hogy mit írok. A címe valami nagyon átfogó lenne, kiadatnám limitált kiadású könyvként, álnéven, kb. 100 darabot gyártanának belőle. Azután felvásárolnám az összeset, hogy minden darabja nálam legyen, azaz senki más ne olvashassa, vagy férjen hozzá akármilyen módon. Ezek után akármit (pl. cikkeket, esszét...) írok, lehetőségem lenne orbitális nagy baromságokat beleírni, kamu statisztikákkal, kutatásokkal és egyebekkel, szimplán úgy, hogy a saját könyvemre hivatkozok ezeknél a részeknél. To bean or not to bean? Most pont nem érek rá, de majd valamikor kéne szerkesztenem egy képet, ahol a színész a Hamlet 'Yorick koponyája' jeleneténél koponya helyett egy méretes babot fog. To bean, or not to bean? Kézrátételes jegyzetelés Ezt az egyetemisták sötétebb rétegei által kifejlesztett, fekete mágiával hatályos 'tiltott technikaként' tudom elképzelni. Az lenne a lényege, hogy az egyik kezem a könyvön van, és áramlik belőle az infó valami spirituális úton úgy, hogy a másik kezemmel közben ebből jegyzetet írok. Bab is hús Be kéne menni a henteshez, és babot kérni. Amikor furcsállják a kérést, közölni kell: "Ja, bocsánat, azt hittem, hogy a bab is hús." Nonszensz történet Mekkora kihívás is lehet egy olyan történetet írni, melyben a lehető legkevesebb logika és összefüggés található. Olyasmire gondolok, mint Odüsszeusz útja Trója alól Ithakába, csak a szó szoros értelmében semmi értelme nem lenne az egésznek. Lehet, hogy ha nagyon unatkozok, akkor ezt elkezdem megírni ide, a Minuszkára. Szuper hosszú szívószál Azért szükséges, mert ha mondjuk meg akarod hívni a T-rexet egy csésze kávéra az egyik kérdésből a megválaszolatlan kérdésekből, akkor legyen módja meginni azt. Ébresztő itóka Egyszer kéne fekete teából kotyogós kávét főzni. Ha az nem ébreszt fel, akkor semmi sem. Gorilla (Megint) Majd egyszer sok sok év múlva, amikor már vén szotyi leszek, akármit fog tőlem kérdezni a fiatalság azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mi-hogy volt régen, én a következőképpen fogom kezdeni a válaszomat: *'Vén, rekedt és száraz hang'* "Minden 2016-ban kezdődött, amikor lelőtték azt az átkozott gorillát..." Feneketlen kulacs Hasonló, mint az alább olvasható feneketlen kávéscsésze, annyi a különbség, hogy ez nem egy folyadékkal van megtöltve, amiből kifogyhatatlan, hanem ez szimplán egy kulacs, melynek kapacitása végtelen. Szóval ha beleengedek tíz liter folyadékot, akkor később csak azt tíz litert fogom tudni kiönteni belőle. Gőzöm sincs, hogy nehezebb lesz-e a kulacs a folyadék mennyiségétől, vagy nem. Bár elég varázslatos, közel sem annyira varázslatos, mint a feneketlen kávéscsésze. Feneketlen thermo-kávéscsésze Egy olyan kávéscsésze, ami forró kávéval van megtöltve, sosem hül ki, és a kávé se fogy ki belőle. Cukorkanál Egy olyan kanál, amivel a megkevert dolgok édesebbek lesznek. Tökéletes kellék a feneketlen kávéscsészéhez, csak vigyázni kell, hogy bele ne ejtsük a kávéba, mert egy idő után olyan édessé válna az ital, hogy az ihatatlan lenne. Anti-pálinka Egy olyan ital, amelytől folyamatosan józanodsz, koncentrációd megnő tőle, reakcióidőd csökken. Ha eleget iszol belőle, akkor szuper egyenesen tudsz majd menni tőle, valamint meg tudod írni a matek érettségit fullosra. Kamu költő/író Majd egyszer sok sok év múlva, amikor már vén szotyi leszek, és tanári karrierem végét futom, és már úgyis mindegy, hogy mit csinálok, akkor majd megtanítok a gyerekeknek egy kitalált irodalmi személyt. Szerzek a netről egy véletlenszerű fotót úgy valahonnan az 1900-as évekből egy csávóról/csajról, írok neki egy külön wikipédia oldalt kamu életrajzzal, vers és vagy könyvcímekkel, meg ilyenek, aztán előadom nekik, és még dogát is íratok belőle. Ha lesz olyan, aki rá meri írni a dogára, hogy az egész csak kamu, az instant kap egy dupla ötöst. Anti-Charity Az Anti-Charity program elképzelése egy jótékonysági program ellentéte. Példa kedvéért: Tegyük fel, hogy egy pizzázó x-éknek gyűjt pénzt azzal, hogy minden megvett pizza árát rájuk fordítják. Az Anti-Charity programban ez pont fordítva működik, azaz mi megkapjuk ingyen a pizzát, és annak az árát ráverik x-ékre.